


Trick or Treating

by Kaslyna



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween at the end of the world, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: “Does this count as trick or treating since we’re doing this on Halloween?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr as a prompt fill. Prompt was Amanda and Kenya, trick or treating.

“Does this count as trick or treating since we’re doing this on Halloween?” Amanda asked, keeping her voice as cheerful as she could manage considering they were looting an abandoned gas station that had been picked clean long ago. It was unlikely that they’d find anything here, but Amanda still had a little hope left in her that they’d find _something_.

“There’s no candy though,” Kenya whined, frowning. 

Amanda paused for a minute to look at her little sister. She was eleven, and she was growing too fast, her limbs disproportionate and awkward at the beginnings of puberty. It was not something Amanda wanted to think about. Growth spurts meant they’d need more food. It was a lot simpler three years ago when she’d gone back for her. She hadn’t had to worry about these things just yet.

“Well, maybe we’ll get lucky,” Amanda told her as she resumed her search.

Kenya scoffed, and Amanda ignored her. From the noises Amanda heard, Kenya had gone back to the halfhearted and bored searching from before Amanda had interrupted her with a stupid question about trick or treating. Amanda wondered if Kenya truly remembered Halloween before the war. The thought made Amanda pause for a moment, and she had to swallow past a lump in her throat at the thought. Kenya deserved to know what Halloween was, and not just because of some vague half-formed memory from when she was five.

The sound of Kenya’s laugh brought Amanda out of it, and she quickly whipped her head to look at Kenya. There was a look of incredulous awe on Kenya’s face as she stared down at whatever was in her hands. Amanda shone her flashlight onto what was a very dusty box of Oreos. The box was closed, however, and though Amanda knew the cookies would be smashed, she also knew that there would be cookies. Amanda couldn’t keep the grin off her face. She _knew_  there’d be at least one thing the previous looters had overlooked!

“I guess we did get lucky,” Kenya said, and she looked about ready to cry. Amanda didn’t blame her. They hadn’t found anything like cookies or candy in probably a year. It wasn’t exactly something Amanda kept track of.

“Yeah,” Amanda placed her arm around Kenya’s shoulders and squeezed gently, “We did.”

“Happy Halloween, Amanda,” Kenya pulled away from her to look at her with a goofy grin, “Trick or treat?”

“Treat,” Amanda answered, and they both broke into a fit of giggles, high on the elation of finding something so precious. They’d still need to hit up a few more places, of course, because one package of smashed Oreos and the three cans of beans they had left weren’t going to keep them alive for very long, but for now they could enjoy their success.

Tonight, they not only wouldn’t be going hungry, they’d be dining on something sweet, and on Halloween, too.


End file.
